


堕

by UchihaMomoko



Category: narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko





	堕

堕

"呐，高贵的祭司大人，你追了我那么久，可曾想过有一天会落在我的手里？"

黑发恶魔跨坐在金发男人的腰上，指尖抵着唇角，一双赤红如血的眸子波光流转，得意地看着身下的男人眉头紧皱的脸，白皙的手掌轻巧的解开男人繁复的白色衣衫，露出一片结实的麦色胸膛，微凉的手指肆意贴了上去，人类过于温暖的体温让他微微有些不适应，然而退却的念头不过一瞬就被压了下去。

怎么能在这个时候退缩？

看了一眼将男人四肢牢牢束缚起来的附了咒文的黑色锁链，素白的手像一条小蛇，从心口慢慢往下滑，男人虽然可恶但是身上结实的肌肉手感倒是不错。黑发恶魔伏下身来，毫无畏惧迎上那一双充满警告意味的纯粹碧眸，微微一笑露出两颗小巧的尖牙，忽而低头在男人肩侧狠狠一咬，两颗尖牙便立刻没入柔软的皮肤之中，直到伤口渗出血来，黑发恶魔才松了口，伸出红嫩的舌尖在男人的伤口上舔了又舔，"托您的福，这段时间我可是很狼狈啊。"

颈上突然的疼痛让男人极细微的闷哼了一声，即便此刻是完全任人鱼肉的状态，男人倒是没有一丝慌乱，只淡淡回了一句，"是吗。"

黑发恶魔被男人这样风轻云淡的模样激得牙痒，想起这段时间被这个男人四处抓捕逼得几乎无处躲藏，只想撕烂男人面前这张平静的脸。

黑发恶魔抽回在男人小腹上作乱的手，用力抓住男人的衣领恶狠狠问道，"漩涡鸣人！我到底哪里得罪你了，你一定要死追着我不放？！"

漩涡鸣人也不看他，只随意道。

"除魔卫道，仅此而已。"

"你…"

黑发恶魔恨恨甩开男人的衣领，努力让自己冷静下来，而后想到什么一样换了一副轻松的模样，捏着男人的下巴迫使他直视自己。

"既然如此我也没什么好说的了。现在你落到我手里，那我必定要好好招待才行。"血红如玉的眸子里闪着兴奋的光，凑到他的耳边低声问道，"不知道被恶魔玷污后的祭司大人，还能不能得到你所庇佑的人民的信任呢？"

柔软的唇瓣有意无意擦过男人耳侧，像仿佛有细密的绒毛刷过心口，引起一阵隐秘的酥麻。

漩涡鸣人侧头避开，微眯了眼警惕问道，"什么意思？"

恶魔咯咯一笑，分开坐在男人腰上的臀腿稍稍后移了一些，双手撑在男人裸露的小腹上，暗示意味极为明显地蹭着男人的跨扭了扭腰，挑衅似得问道，"怎么祭司大人连玷污的意思也不明白吗？"黑发恶魔淡薄的唇勾起一抹恶毒的笑，"不过没关系，很快你就知道了。"

显然恶魔残忍的天性让他们比起一击将猎物杀死，更偏爱于慢慢折磨享受，猎物的痛苦和哀求更能调动他们体内让他们兴奋的因子。

恶魔毫不客气整个倚在男人身上，舌尖轻舔着男人耳后薄薄的皮肤，带着一点温热的轻柔气息呼在男人的颈侧，要了命的诱人。他注意到男人因他的亲近而僵硬避闪的动作，越发变本加厉拿柔软的唇贴了上去，从耳垂直吻到凸起的喉结，又温又软的舌缓缓舔了上去，留下一条透明的水渍，感受到男人因吞咽而喉结上下滑动的动作，轻声一笑，"喜欢吗？"

男人碧色的瞳孔变得深沉如海，被铁链缚住的双手逐渐收紧，似是警告一般命令道。

"下去！"

黑发恶魔愣了片刻，冷笑道，"看来我的招待还不够，祭司大人是不喜欢了。"

微微泛红的唇再次贴上男人麦色的皮肤，这次仿佛故意一般，衔了一小块皮肤，细细吮吸着，毫不遮掩吮吸时的绵绵水声，直到那里红的似乎要渗血，才张嘴放开，扯出一丝银丝。

恶魔一心要男人难堪，想拆开男人故作冷静的面具。要知道人类总是虚伪，将自己的真实意图掩盖在面具之下，面前这个男人只怕是怕死了自己侮辱了他大祭司的身份，被他的子民所遗弃吧？毕竟哪怕是大祭司，只要是人类，哪有舍得放开名利的呢？如此想着心里更是多了一层不屑和不甘心。

待会便要你丢了面具声泪俱下地求我饶了你。

恶魔微微坐直了身子，灵动的手指搭上自己领上的扣子，一颗一颗缓缓解开，常年不见阳光的皮肤像煮好后刚脱壳的鸡蛋白，一寸一寸暴露在男人的视野之中，男人几乎能想象到用手触碰后那种腻滑带了点微冻的弹性触感，白而嫩，只怕稍用力几分就能看到能引发人施虐欲的红痕。而这幅身体现在就紧密地贴在自己的胸膛之上。

这种皮肤赤裸相贴的感觉真的很微妙。尽管恶魔一早便知道人类的体温偏高，但是头一次这般靠近还是让恶魔哼出声来。

"唔…好烫…"

但是显然这样的话里多少掺了些故意的成分在里面，目的不过是为了撩拨那个男人——男人的呼吸已经有些急促起来。

恶魔将身体撑起一些，顺着胸口一路吻下，从坚实的胸膛，因紧绷而显出肌肉轮廓的小腹，一直到——

恶魔隔着裤子揉弄着轮廓逐渐分明的巨物，抬头道，"你看，已经这么硬了。"

微微勾勾指头，将已经苏醒的巨物从裤子里释放出来。与男人温暖平和的外表不同，那里似乎过分狰狞张扬了些。

葱白的指尖从已经微微开始湿润的顶端一路轻轻抚下，揉了揉底下两枚沉甸甸的囊袋，调笑似得斜斜看了男人一眼，"还真大呢。"

男人脸上仿佛结了一层寒霜，眼光牢牢锁住恶魔那张过于美丽危险的脸，声音也阴沉地仿佛要滴水。"我再说一次，从我身上下去！"

都这个时候了还要装的道貌岸然的样子，人类还真是…

恶魔皱了眉头用力握一把男人东西，恶狠狠道，"我偏不。"

脆弱的地方被人这样粗鲁的对待，饶是鸣人也忍不住抽了一口气。他仿佛极力压抑着什么的样子，眼底暗沉。

"佐助，你会后悔的。"

这是男人头一次喊他的名字。恶魔显然从未见过男人这样疾言厉色的样子，一时间竟犹豫起来，手里握着那根火热的东西放也不是不放也不是，心头突突跳的厉害。

虚张声势，那个男人一定是在虚张声势。他这样急着要自己停手，不正说明他在害怕吗？

佐助抬头就着鸣人警告的目光迎了上去，半分也不肯退却，"那就试试看。"

到底从未试过为人类手淫，不知道是男人太过持久还是自己手法太差，那东西如同烙铁一般又硬又烫，单手根本无法握住，只能用上两只手毫无章法的套弄。他相信男人是有感觉的，从他此刻有些粗重的呼吸和脸上微微泛出的血色就可以看出，他甚至双手都被男人前端流出的腺液润湿，可那东西依旧半分要释放的迹象都没有。

他不由得恨恨瞪了男人一眼。他一心想将男人弄得射出来，然后将他的精液抹在他的胸口上，狠狠嘲讽他一番，说他不过是个在恶魔手里也能得到快感的伪君子。

然而触及到男人的目光佐助却有些焦躁起来。那根本不是一双任人宰割的猎物该有的眼神。男人牢牢盯着自己，眼睛里像是住了一头暴躁的野兽，只要一声令下，它就会扑出来咬断自己的喉咙。不，还远不止这些，他几乎能从男人眼里感受到灼人的温度，被他视线所锁定的皮肤仿佛着了火一般，一寸一寸烧了起来。

佐助再看一眼缚在男人四肢上的锁链，那些咒文里融了恶魔的血，他是绝对挣不开的。如此想着心底便安定了几分。一方面是为了避开男人的目光，另一方面也是为了尽早结束这场几乎要变成自我折磨的情事，佐助微一咬牙便低头将男人的东西含了进去。

显然湿润紧致的口腔比起双手触感要好的多。鸣人显然未意识到佐助会做到这个地步，仰头发出发出了第一声称得上明显的低喘。口中的性器似乎又涨大了几分，那东西几乎已经抵到了喉咙口，他还是没办法将他完全吞下去，异物过于深入的感觉逼得人有些想吐，口鼻之间全是男人性器上略带咸腥的气息。

佐助趴伏在男人跨间，低头吞吐着将那张小嘴塞得极满的性器，含不进去的那部分被微凉的手指握住套弄，软滑的舌头舔过经络凸起的柱身，领口冒出的液体跟津液黏黏糊糊地搅在一起，一部分顺着合不拢的嘴角流下，一部分被毫无知觉地咽了下去。

佐助刚好将那东西含到最深，冷不防男人突然挺了下腰，佐助猝不及防，那东西就这样压着他的舌根射了出来。

"咳…咳咳…"

尽管最后佐助马上将那东西吐了出来，然而到底避之不及，浓稠的白液大部分进了口腔，佐助被呛了一下，不小心全吞了进去，剩下小部分顺着嫣红的唇角缓缓流下，甚至有星零一些溅到脸上。

佐助咳嗽两声，一脸恼怒瞪着鸣人，然而他还未来得及说话，便被男人抢先开口。

"你满意了？"

情欲渐退的男人又回复成之前那一副淡然的模样，仿佛方才在恶魔口中高潮的人不是自己一样。佐助恨透他这幅道貌岸然的样子，怒极反笑，"这话倒要问问祭司大人了，对我的招待可还满意？"

佐助重新坐回鸣人腰上，再次蹭了蹭男人胯下半软的性器。"被我这个你一心想除之而后快的恶魔弄到射出来的感觉如何？"佐助手指划过男人的唇角，"要不要尝尝自己精液的味道？刚刚我可是被逼着吃下不少。"

佐助俯身对着男人的唇吻了下去，却意外地发现男人居然没有避开。小巧的舌头毫无阻碍入侵到男人口腔，舌尖上还残留着腥甜的气息，鸣人张开嘴伸舌勾住佐助的，将那一股腥甜全数吞了进去。

等等——

佐助蓦然睁大双眼，就想将人推开，却冷不防被人扣住后脑勺，硬生生加深了这个吻，甚至被男人撬开牙关，狠狠吻了回去。

原本缚住男人四肢的铁链不知何时松散开来，黑色的符咒闪着金光转而爬上恶魔白皙的手腕和脚腕，男人翻身轻而易举将恶魔压在身下，直到将人吻得喘不过气来，才慢慢松开。

"如果连这点束缚都挣不开，你以为我是如何从那么多邪灵手里庇佑城中的人民的？"

鸣人看着佐助因惊愕和恐慌而睁大的双眼，露出与方在那样淡然的模样全然不一的危险，挑唇笑道，"既然你没办法'玷污'我，接下来就让我来好好'净化'你吧。"男人温热的手掌顺着佐助光滑的脊背缓缓向下，感受着恶魔因紧张而颤抖紧绷的身体，用近乎暧昧的声音意有所指地道，"我会连你身体的最深处也一并好好'净化'到你听话为止。"

"所以，准备好后悔了吗？"

 

神殿内。

穿着灰袍的侍从小心地看着面前金发碧眼的大祭司，问道，"听说您已经将会给神城带来灾难的恶魔抓起来，但似乎还未收到任何处置的旨意，请问您是否有别的打算…"

漩涡鸣人嘴角挂了一丝意味不明的笑意，道，"这个恶魔的事情不是你们能处理的了的，我自有分寸。"

侍从连忙低头回了一句"是"。

"对了，以后没有我的允许，任何人不许擅自靠近我房间。"

"明白。"

 

大祭司房内被床帘重重遮住的宽大床榻上不时传出几声带着哭音的呻吟，两具紧密交叠身影投影在半透的丝质床帘上，伴着黏腻的声响，透出几分色情的意味。

"伪君子…你的人民怕是死也想不到…他们的大祭司居然堕落到与恶魔共枕…"

黑发恶魔喘息着嘲讽压在自己身上的男人。

漩涡鸣人越发深刻地将自己埋在恶魔体内。

"看来今天'净化'的分量不够，佐助居然还有精力想别的事情。"

"唔…轻…轻点…啊…哈啊…不要…"黑发恶魔眼里蓄满泪水，显然承受不住男人过于激烈的顶弄。"混…混蛋…"佐助哑着声音哭喊着。

"你会下地狱的…"

鸣人低头吻上那双喋喋不休嘴。

"正好去陪你。"

一个黑色的印记自男人额间出现，渐渐消没。


End file.
